Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate
by Mitchicus
Summary: Though Pantelis has escaped, Po and his friends are hot on the trail! In some miraculous way, an old friend, who had been deceased for a time, joins them in the fight against their enemy. It's the final fight against Pantelis, but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: The Dead Walk/ Second Chance

The large room was lit with candles and torches. It was filled with bandits, robbers, and mercenaries of Siberia. The room was part of a large restaurant, but it was more of a meeting place for the criminals. There was one there however, who differed from the crowd.

Adolfo sat at a table and ate food that he had bought there. His past was filled with death and destruction with Shen, but he had changed his ways a long time ago for the good. He was spying for Master Shifu, looking for an organized crime group to join. He had done so in the past, too many times to count.

Other criminals sat at tables and ate dinner while talking with their confederates. One group of Snow Leopards stood in the corner of the restaurant, and Adolfo listened to their conversation.

"When are we supposed to get back, Fritz?" One asked.

"Pantelis has instructed us to join Brutus' force in Brun Valley at around midnight." Fritz replied.

Their conversation was interrupted. "Ah Pantelis," A figure said.

The Snow Leopards turned to the figure, who was sitting in a chair with his feet on top of a table. The figure wore a long black coat, and a hood was over his head, concealing his identity. A Wakizashi sword was at his side.

**A/N: The Wakizashi was a short sword that was one to two feet long, used by the Samurai of Japan. **

The sword had a golden scabbard and hilt on the sword. The hooded figure picked up tea from the table and drank it. The group of Snow Leopards walked in front of the figure.

"How do you know of Pantelis?" Fritz asked.

The figure finished a sip of his tea and looked at the Snow Leopard. "Pantelis and I were…old friends." The warrior said as he chuckled.

Fritz knocked the tea out of his hand and it hit the ground, spilling all over it. The other criminals and bandits rose from their chairs and eyed the figure.

"Is that so? Or could you be a Kung Fu master sent to arrest us?" Fritz said as he slammed the table with his fist, shaking it.

The hooded figure did not flinch, but smiled. "I assure you all, I am not here to arrest you; but I am here to kick your asses!"

The figure drew his sword and stabbed the hand of Fritz, for it was still on the table. The Snow Leopard yelled in pain and grabbed his hand. The figure kicked the Snow Leopard into his allies, and the other criminals walked towards the figure, now drawing swords and other weapons. The hooded figure stood up and laughed.

"I've been waiting for a battle like this for a long time." The figure said before pulling down his hood, revealing his face.

Adolfo gasped. "No, it can't be."

The warrior, now with no hood concealing his identity, went into a defensive stance and sheathed his sword. He eyed the strongest of the Snow Leopards.

"Hey shit-ball, come at me." The warrior said grinning.

The Snow Leopard yelled and ran at him. The warrior grabbed his fist as the leopard tried to punch him and broke his arm. The Snow Leopard yelled in pain and the warrior slammed him into a nearby table. The table fell with the Snow Leopard to the ground, along with a bowl of noodles and three candles. Another leopard swung at the warrior with a sword, and the figure dodged his attacks before kicking him into a nearby wall. Three bandits threw their spears at him, which he deflected at his nearby foes. Each spear landed in a bandit, killing him eventually. Those around the warrior began to back up, seeing the strength of the warrior. The warrior smiled.

"Any other bitches want to come at me?" The warrior said.

No one made a response.

The warrior laughed. "There has to be someone in here?"

An Amur Leopard snuck behind the warrior and stealthily snuck behind him. He lunged at the warrior with a sword, but he had been expecting this. The warrior spun around and kicked the blade out of his hand. He grabbed the leopard and ripped out his throat with his claws. The leopard began to gurgle, and then died. Three Snow Leopards jumped into the air headed for the warrior, their claws retracted. The warrior reached into his shirt and drew three shurikens. He threw the three shurikens at them, and all of them hit the leopards in the throat. The three leopards fell to the ground dead. The warrior jumped into the air as a wolf swung a sword at him, and the coated warrior kicked him in the face while in midair, sending the wolf into a nearby table. The warrior dodged a spear and punched a rhino nearby, then grabbed him. The warrior swung him into three Snow Leopards, sending them all to the ground.

Meanwhile, Adolfo, the one-eyed wolf still sat at the table, watching the battle and still trying to figure out how the warrior was alive.

The warrior snapped the neck of a wolf and threw his body into his allies. He then jumped into the air and double-kicked two wolves. The two fell to the ground and he turned to a rhino and ripped open his throat with his claws. A Komodo Dragon jabbed at him with a spear, but the figure kicked it out of his hands and while it was in midair, kicked it into a wolf, impaling him. The figure punched the Komodo in the face, sending the reptile into a nearby table.

The warrior fought through all of the others, and now there will only three Snow Leopards facing him. The warrior gestured them towards him and they charged, but the cloaked warrior had been planning his defense. He jumped into the air and double kicked two, and then punched one in the face, hitting him so hard that it broke his neck. They all fell to the ground, two unconscious, one dead.

The warrior looked around the room. There were wounded moaning on the ground, some unconscious were all over the place, and there were dead lying on the ground as well. The warrior smiled.

"Thank you for the fine night gentlemen," The warrior said laughing.

The warrior saw Fritz by the door, trying to flee. Snarling, the warrior grabbed Fritz by the neck and threw him out the door. As soon as the door opened, the blizzard outside roared. Outside, it was dark and stormy from the blizzard. Fritz rolled in the snow before going on his back, looking up at the warrior. A trail of blood from his stabbed hand was in the snow. The warrior growled and grabbed the Snow Leopard by the chest, but not by his skin or clothes. The warrior retracted his claws and dug into Fritz's chest with them, making the leopard yelp. The warrior picked him up by his inner flesh, and held him up with one hand.

"Go and tell Pantelis that the Lightning Warrior has returned." Mitch said as he dropped the Snow Leopard to the ground, and Fritz nodded as he grabbed his chest in pain. Fritz got up and ran into the blizzard, doing exactly as Mitchicus had told him to do.

The White Tiger turned back to the restaurant and saw Adolfo, who still sat at the table, his mouth half open.

Mitchicus smiled. "Hello, Adolfo."

The wolf did not respond to Mitch.

The Lightning Warrior nodded. "I knew that I would find you here, for I had a vision of this place and you before I perished."

Mitchicus walked towards Adolfo and for a split second, the wolf was afraid he would end up dead. Mitch reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll, and then he set it on a nearby table.

"Adolfo, please give this to Master Tigress for me please." Mitch said as he patted the scroll.

The wolf gave a light nod, causing the White Tiger's smile to widen.

"It was nice seeing you again." Mitchicus said before pulling his hood over his head and walking out into the blizzard.

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

Po sat by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The sun shined over the Valley of Peace as if the sun was pure gold. Three weeks had passed since the battle at Nenzan, and Master Shifu was still looking for a trace to find Pantelis. Po picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks and ate it. The Panda heard a loud noise from below, and he looked at the main gate. He could see Shifu and three figures, who he had never seen before certainly. Po got up, leaving the dumplings for when he got back. He reached the main gate where the Five, Tai Lung, and Shifu were greeting the three there. Shifu turned to Po and smiled.

"Ah Po, we have visitors." Shifu said.

Shifu had gotten out of his grumpy self since Po defeated Tai, and he had continued to become friendlier.

Po shook hands with one of the figures, who was a lion.

"My name is Kevin Dashire, but you can call me Kiro if you would like." The warrior said smiling.

Kevin was an African Lion and wore black armor and black silk pants. A steel forged Katana sword was strapped to his back.

"It's nice to meet you, Kevin." Po said returning the smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dragon Warrior." The Lion said.

Po turned and shook hands with a tiger.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Fernandez." The tiger said.

She was a Siberian Tigress with a black training uniform with green vines (very similar to Master Tigress' clothes), and wore dark blue, silk pants. Two black ironwood sais were at her sides.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel." Po said.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Po shook hands with a wolf. "Greetings, I am Quincy O' Malley." He said.

Quincy was a Siberian Wolf who was wearing metal armor and short pants. Steel was on his knuckles, which packed quite a punch against those that faced him.

"We have come here to learn Kung Fu from the greatest Kung Fu warriors in all of China." Quincy said.

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but you expect to be taught the greatest art in China just by asking."

"They have been sent by Master Ox and Croc from Gongmen City with my permission, Tai Lung." Shifu said sternly.

"My apologies." Tai Lung said bowing to the three.

Quincy nodded. "It is alright. Master Shifu, may you lead us to our first lesson?"

Shifu nodded. "Po, Tai, Furious Five, resume normal training."

Everyone bowed and Shifu took the three visitors to the Hall of Heroes. Everyone knew that they were not visitors; more like long time guests…if not permanent. But everyone welcomed them.

All were about to head to the Training Hall when they heard loud footsteps behind them. Adolfo came running towards them and fell in front of them.

"Adolfo? What happened?" Po asked.

"I saw…I saw him…" Adolfo said panting.

"Who?" Tai Lung asked.

Adolfo turned to Tigress. "Master Tigress, I have been instructed to deliver this to you."

Adolfo held the scroll up and she took it from him. She thanked him and opened the scroll. She scanned it and then her eyes widened and she opened her mouth. Tigress dropped the scroll to the ground and she began to twitch.

"What does it say?" Po asked.

"It's him…" Tigress said.

"Who?" Po asked.

"Mitch…he's alive."

* * *

><p>Mitchicus walked through the blizzard. He came across an abandoned tent and went inside. It was dark, and there were was an unlit lantern hanging from the ceiling. Mitch summoned his mystical blue fire to his hand and it appeared, casting the tent with a blue glow. He lit the lantern with it, and then extinguished the flame on his hand. He looked outside one last time and closed the flap of the tent. Mitch took off his coat and then his shirt, and then set the short sword near him. He sat down crossing his legs, and then put his hands together. He closed his eyes. This was not meditation…it was an out-of-body-experience.<p>

**THE AFTERLIFE**

Mitch's vision went black. He heard whispers and then there was thunder. Mitch opened his eyes and lightning crackled around him. The sky was dark, and fires raged around him. Mitch was not wearing his coat or black shirt, but long silver pants and a thick blue sleeved shirt. A black cape was on his back and his trusty Katana, the Sword of Destiny, was at his side. The reason he did not have the Katana in the mortal world was because he had given it to a friend to keep until he returned.

His cape blew in a warm wind, and screams and shouts were heard from behind him. He did not dare to turn around and see the wicked suffer. He scratched his face (where his scar would be) and walked forward, where there was light in the distance. Lava shout out of the ground next to him and he covered his face with his cape so no lava hit him. He hopped over a pool of the substance and walked up a hill. There were long gates in front of him, one he had first gotten to see when he had died. He motioned with his hand and the gate opened. He stepped through and was caught in the light. The afterlife could be anything you wanted here. A memory, a dream, anything. The endless area was filled with the dead, but those like Mitch (the living) would occasionally visit if they had the spiritual strength to make a journey to get here. If one focused hard enough, they could see the mortal world. Mitch focused and saw the Jade Palace. In this world he had a hawk's eye, and he saw the faces of Po, Tigress, and the others. He knew they had received the letter and he wished that he could have returned sooner. He sighed and dismissed the world of mortals. Now he saw a mountainous village. This is what he was looking for.

He walked down the hill and found the house he was looking for. Mitch entered it and greeted Master Oogway.

"Back so soon are you?" Oogway asked.

"It appears so." Mitch said smiling. "I require your wisdom for a question.

"I am listening." Oogway said.

Mitchicus sighed and sat on a stool. "I lost him long ago. Fang was my brother, and then he was abducted then murdered. With Fernando, Brutus, and Shen alive, I wonder if he has returned. I need to know if he is alive."

Master Oogway sighed. "In order to find that out, you must go into the Field of Knowledge behind my house. You will also have to give blood to see. Be warned though, you must see the deaths of your friends before they happen if you are to enter it, whether they are natural deaths or not."

Mitch nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Master Oogway."

"Focus on your brother's image and you will find his fate." Oogway said.

The White Tiger hugged the turtle and left the house. He looked at the stone walls and then at the gate. A paw print was near the gate and he placed his right hand on it. His hand began to burn and he pulled it away to see it bleeding. The paw print channeled the blood into it and then the gates opened. Mitch stepped inside and then it hit him. He saw them all. Tigress, Po, Tai Lung, the rest of the Five, Shifu…all in their final moments. Mitchicus shook as he watched them all perish. Tears streamed down his cheeks, which was fairly rare to his tough self. Soon he saw the field again and he walked deeper into it. He stopped shaking and wiped the tears away. He focused on his brother, and he learned the truth.

**A/N: Mitchicus is alive! This is my fifth story here on Fanfiction, and I hope you all will like it. You'll see plenty of battles, romance of many characters, and other thrilling things. This chapter's first song is "To Glory" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the return of Mitchicus and his battle against the bandits. The second song is "Hello Beastie" from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. This sets the mood for the afterlife that Mitch walks through and him seeing the deaths of his friends before they happen…long before they happen. Next chapter: Mitchicus Strikes Yet Again. Mitchicus and his secret allies attack a major ally of Pantelis in a large scale assault. It will be a VERY big battle. I'll have next chapter up soon, so please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: Mitchicus Strikes Yet Again

Mitchicus heard the whispers again and opened his eyes. He was back in the tent. Mitch opened his right hand and saw blood flowing from it. He never knew that things from the afterlife would follow him back to the mortal world.

Mitchicus pulled a cloth out of his shirt nearby and wrapped it around his hand. He put his shirt back on and lay down on the ground. He closed his eyes and went into sleep.

The next day, he awoke and put his coat on. He put the short sword back on his side and walked out. The blizzard still raged, but it was not nearly as intense as it had been at night. He took his things from the tent and headed to the blizzard. Though it was hard to see, he knew the way. He saw a frozen lake barely in front of him, and he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Mitch went to one knee and began.

"Strength and honor," He said as he heard other voices say "to the end,"

"So help me, a warrior of noble cause." Mitch said finally and waited for them.

One by one, figures came out of the blizzard and stood around him. Mitch saw Leonardo and stood up, smiling.

"Hello Leonardo." Mitch said before hugging him.

"Good to see you, Mitch." Leonardo said as he patted Mitch on the back. "Here is your sword." He said as he took a Katana off of his back and handed it to Mitch, who strapped it to his back after he thanked him. "And now we go back to Feran Forest."

The group left and found the large building just as they had left it so long ago. The building had formerly been used as an armory for the Imperial Army, but it had been abandoned when raiders attacked it. It was now the "lair" of the clan.

Mitch looked up at the archers on the rooftops and saluted to them, and they returned the salute. Mitch opened the door and walked inside, followed by the other warriors. The warriors, those with him and all inside of the building, were in a clan. They all had a tattoo of a thunderbolt with the Chinese symbols _strength and honor_ all inside of a black circle. They all were Tigers, some Bengal but most Siberian. But they were all bound together under one tiger: Mitchicus.

Mitch looked around at his soldiers, who looked at him. Most were sharpening weapons but others were playing cards. The leader saluted to them and they returned it, and he walked into his quarters. Those that came in with Mitch sat down or talked with the other tigers there, but Leonardo followed him inside. The Siberian Tiger closed the door and looked at Mitch, who was now seated on a chair in front of a map of China.

"Mitch, there is someone I would like you to meet." Leonardo said to him.

Mitch clawed the table. "I thought I said no one is to recruit other than me?"

Mitch had specifically made this rule so no spies may enter their clan, jeopardizing everyone's lives.

"You did Mitch, you made that perfectly clear to all of us, but I'll tell you about her once you meet her."

Mitch tensed up. "Her?"

Leonardo opened the door and called a feline, and a white tigress came in.

"Mitchicus, it is an honor to meet you." The feline said bowing.

Mitch bowed his head and bit his lip. "It is an honor to meet you as well."

The feline smiled. "I am Lucy, and I come from Jundin Valley. I have been raised as a warrior my entire life, and I was invited to join this clan by your good friend Leonardo, who is also my boyfriend."

_It seems that she does not keep her love life private, _Mitch thought. Had he not been married and loved Tigress so more: for her beauty and her character, he would have found the feline attractive.

Mitch chuckled, hiding his thoughts. "Boyfriend?" Mitch said as he looked at Leonardo, who blushed.

Lucy blushed and looked at Mitchicus, who nodded.

"I'm sure we can take you in." Mitch said. "It was nice meeting you."

Lucy bowed again and looked at him with her blue eyes. "And you, Mitchicus."

She left the room and Leonardo closed the door. The Siberian Tiger sighed.

"She's great." Leonardo said grinning.

"How long have you two been together?" Mitch asked.

"Two weeks." Leonardo replied.

Mitch smiled. "Be careful, I don't see this as a long lasting relationship." He teased.

Leonardo laughed and shook his head. "She's really into me, so I think I have a good chance with her."

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Marriage perhaps?"

Leonardo nodded. "I suppose."

"And what do you want to tell me about her? I already _temporarily _accepted her into the clan, but I have to be sure. She could be a spy." Mitchicus said.

Leonardo shook his head. "She's not a spy."

"I didn't suspect anything when Samina betrayed me, and she _killed _me…literally." Mitch said.

"Her father died of a heart attack a few years ago. His name was Shetero." Leonardo said calmly.

Mitch shook his head. "That's impossible. Shetero was my uncle, and he died when Brutus destroyed my village."

"He escaped Mitch." Leonardo said.

Mitch's eyes widened. "Wait…so she's my-"

"Cousin," Leonardo said nodding. "She is your cousin Mitch."

Mitch rose from his chair and looked around the room. "I didn't think anyone survived the attack. My parents…Tigress' parents…and the others, they all died."

"Mitch, not everyone died." Leonardo said.

Mitch eyed him. "So are you telling me that my parents could have survived?"

"I am sad to tell you this, but they certainly died. I spoke with her mother, who knew that your uncle had been at the attack and watched your parents die. Your father and mother were looking for you, and then they were surrounded by Brutus' men. Your father defended your mother to his last breath. He saw everything except you." Leonardo said solemnly.

Mitch sighed and looked back at him. "Why didn't he save them?"

"He was too far away to help."

"And her mother, my aunt, is she still alive?" Mitchicus asked.

"She sadly died a week ago, that is why I suggested her to join us, so she did not have to think about her loss." Leonardo said.

Mitch nodded. "I believe she will be able to stay in Maxim. Does she know who I am?"

"She does not know that you are her cousin, for her father never told her, because he thought you had perished in the attack."

Mitch sighed. "Bring her in, and then leave us."

Leonardo nodded and opened the door, then exited. He led Lucy in and then left them.

She was younger than Mitchicus by three years, for she was twenty-seven years old. She was smaller than Tigress but bigger than Song, Po's girlfriend. She wore a blue shirt and and pants, and had a short sword at her side.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Mitch met her eyes. "No, nothing is wrong. Do you remember your father?"

Lucy nodded. "Too well."

"Lucy, your father is my uncle." Mitch said.

Lucy's eyes widened. "So you are my-"

"Yes Lucy," Mitch said smiling. "I am your cousin."

Tears ran down her face and she ran towards him and hugged him. Mitch was shocked at this but returned the hug. She sobbed loudly into his chest.

"I thought I had no family left." She said as she sobbed.

Mitch gave a light smile. "So did I. But it looks like we have each other."

She pulled away from his chest but continued to hug him. "That's true. How come we have never met before?"

"I never knew you existed." Mitch said. "Your father lived in the same village as I did when I was a kid, but then it was…attacked. The village was destroyed, with what I believed to be all of the inhabitants, my parents and your father as well."

"Your parents died?" She asked.

Mitch nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "How did you survive?"

"I was saved by Master Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu, when the village was being destroyed. He adopted me and raised me in Kung Fu." Mitchicus said.

"Why did my father never tell me this?" She asked.

"I guess he wanted you to be spared of thinking about the death that occurred." Mitch said.

Lucy nodded. "I suppose. I'm glad that I have you though, my last family."

Mitch smiled. "And I to have you. Say, would you like to learn Kung Fu one day?"

Lucy left the hug and looked at him, giving a light smile. "That would be great. Would you teach me?"

Mitch's smile widened. "Everything that I know."

"I would love to learn." She said smiling.

Mitch nodded. "Go get some food in you; we have a big job to do tonight."

Lucy nodded and left the room, and Leonardo walked in.

"How'd she take the news?"

"She embraced me and told me that I'm the only family that she has left." Mitch said as he sat at his chair. "Now, down to business."

Mitch pointed to the map. "We are here." He then pointed to another section. "This is Brun Valley, where Pantelis' minions said that Brutus would be. They'll be easy to find I'll bet. There's one large building there, and they are bound to be in it. We take the entire force that we have here: you, Lucy, and the others, and kill everyone that faces us. We scavenge what we find there, and then we burn the rest that we can't carry, including the building."

Leonardo crossed his arms and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Mitchicus laughed. "I always do have a plan."

* * *

><p>Tigress told Shifu about the letter. It said that he was alive and that she should not come for him, that he had to face Pantelis for himself for a period of time. She didn't want to lose him again.<p>

"What should we do master?" She asked.

Shifu felt his beard. "Mitchicus has instructed you to not go to him, and I believe we should do nothing but wait until he returns. Tigress, I don't wish to get rid of you, but I must teach Quincy, Kevin, and Rachel another lesson."

Tigress bowed. "Thank you for your time, master."

Shifu tried to respond but she turned and walked out of the hall. Shifu sighed and called in the three, who were waiting outside for Shifu. They entered the Training Hall and looked at him.

"Master Shifu, is something wrong?" Kiro asked.

Shifu sighed. "A student I trained that died a while ago has come back somehow. Master Tigress wishes to go to find him, but I told her no."

Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shifu nodded. "It is alright, though. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Now, back to your training."

The three stepped up to him and began another lesson. After it was over, the three walked out of the hall when they saw Po sitting by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They walked the path and came over to where he sat.

"You mind if we sit with you Po?" Kevin asked.

Po turned and smiled. "Sure Kiro."

The panda gestured for them to sit next to him and they did. Quincy looked at him.

"Po, is something wrong?" Quincy asked.

Po shook his head. "I'm just still trying to figure out how Mitch is alive."

"Wait, do you mean Mitchicus? The Lightning Warrior?" Kiro asked him.

Po nodded.

"We heard stories about him all the way in the Philippines." Kiro said smiling.

Po turned to him. "What did you hear?"

"How he destroyed entire armies all by himself, and lots of cool stuff. We also heard a lot about you too, Po." Kiro said.

"That's cool. So, you were in the Philippines?" Po asked.

"Yeah, for a while. Rachel was there too." Kiro said as he gestured to the feline, who nodded. "I grew up in a rich family, but sadly Rachel was caught into the slave trade."

"That's terrible. How'd she get out?" Po asked.

"She suffered for years under it, until I was able to find her." Kiro said as he looked at her. "I bought her and then freed her, and we've grown as friends ever since."

Po smiled. "You two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Rachel and Kiro blushed. "Yeah Po, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Po nodded. "I sensed that."

Kiro looked back at Po. "It was sad to learn after all the impossible feats he accomplished, that he finally fell."

Po nodded again. "He was a good friend, and I hope he still is. Now, let's change the subject. First, where did you come from Quincy?"

Quincy scratched his cheek. "Well, I lived a poor life in Siberia, and my parents made me a warrior to defend our village. I did so for a while, but my village was destroyed by bandits, and I was left with nothing and…no one…to defend."

"Man, I'm sorry Quincy." Po said solemnly.

The wolf nodded. "It's ok. So I went to China to find a life, and I went to Gongmen City, where I found these two."

Po smiled. "Second, what happened before you got here?"

Kiro scratched his cheek. "Well, Rachel and I came to learn Kung Fu, and Quincy was wandering around looking for a new life. We came to Gongmen City and met each other, and we all went together to the Kung Fu Academy at Gongmen. Master Ox and Croc did not have enough room for us, but they would not leave us with nothing. They contacted Shifu and asked him if we could come here to learn Kung Fu, and Master Shifu said that we could come, for he needed more experience with training new students. So, we traveled here, and now we speak with you Po."

Po nodded. "Is it going well for you all so far?"

They all nodded.

"Good. How far are you all in training?"

"Pretty far. Shifu says that we are fast learners." Quincy said.

"I wish I was a fast learner." Po murmured.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Mitch sat at his table. Leonardo still stood near it, and the day dragged on.<p>

"Mitch, what were your parents like?" Leonardo asked.

Mitch sighed and looked at him. "My father was a large Siberian Tiger. I followed his example, and dreamed of becoming just like him when I was old enough. My mother was a beautiful Bengal Tiger. My father never stopped loving her, and I loved her as well. You may be wondering how I'm a White Tiger then huh?"

Leonardo nodded. "I suppose."

"White Tigers are rare, Leonardo. One in every ten thousand tigers is white. I'm not a product of inbreeding if that's what you think. When I was born, my parents saw my color as a showing of how special I was. Our neighbors feared for me, saying that I did not have any camouflage in the woods or most of China. The only places that I could blend in were in snowy areas they said. I ignored them and grew up normally, just like the other tigers. I met my future wife there, and also the friend who would betray me. The one who betrayed me was a White Tigress actually, but she _was _a product of inbreeding. Her parents were brother and sister."

"Uh, nasty." Leonardo said shaking his head.

Mitch nodded. "My father was brave, and my mother was smart. They told me that I got both of their qualities. If only I could have lived with them. Fate has its ways, Leo. If the attack never happened, I would have never met Master Oogway or learned Kung Fu. I would have never met Tai Lung or Po, and so many other things."

Leonardo nodded. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Mitch."

Mitch smiled. "Anything for my friend."

Hours passed, and it was nearly midnight. Mitch put his coat on and then put the Sword of Destiny on his back, and also his short sword at his side. Leonardo put a Katana on his own back and looked at Mitchicus, nodding. Mitch returned the nod.

"Now's the time." Mitch said as he went out the door with Leonardo behind him.

The other tigers heard them and stood at attention. Mitch looked around him.

"Gentlemen, we have an important task tonight. Brutus, a major ally of Pantelis, is with a small army at Brun Valley. Our task is to eliminate them all. You all have raided Pantelis' forces before, but not a large force like we are about to face. If anyone wishes to step out of the mission, speak up." Mitch said firmly.

No one made a response. Mitchicus smiled.

"Maxim Clan, move out."

The tigers put on their weapons quickly and hurried out of the building, into the snow. The blizzard was over, and all that was left of it was a howling wind. Mitch walked in front of his soldiers with Leonardo and Lucy at his sides. He looked at Lucy, who had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. The short sword was still at her side.

"You sure you want to come on this mission?" Mitch asked.

Lucy nodded. "I can do well in battle."

"Keep up with us." Mitch joked and she smiled.

Mitch lost his smile as he stopped everyone when he saw the valley. It was an open field covered in snow with a large, lit building in the middle. At the center of the building was a courtyard, where there was a small Zen pool near snow. A crocodile was seen walking around in the courtyard, and Mitchicus growled. It was Brutus.

The Lightning Warrior organized the thirty men to surround the building. It was surrounded, and Mitch ordered all of his men to go prone in the snow. He gave the order, and they moved forward. A few tigers, including Lucy, hanged back and provided archer support when necessary. Mitch saw a Komodo Dragon in front of him and crept up on him. The White Tiger used his instinct and sneaked up on him. Mitch got up from the ground and crouched. He drew his short sword and went behind the Komodo Dragon's back. He went directly behind him and put his hand over his mouth as he stabbed him. The Komodo screamed but it was muffled under Mitch's paw. Mitch felt his body go limp and he gently set him on the ground, then dragged him to a wall and set him there. Mitch motioned the others forward and was face to face with a wolf. The wolf tried to yell, but Mitch quickly reached into his shirt and threw a shuriken at his throat. The shuriken drove right into his throat, and the wolf gurgled. Mitch spun around once and decapitated the wolf. The body and the head fell to the ground. An archer saw this but grunted as an arrow from Lucy hit him. The archer dropped his bow and fell from the roof, only to have his body caught by Mitchicus and then set in the snow. The other tigers were silently killing the others when a bell began to ring. Mitch's ears perked up and he quickly ordered his men.

"They're on to us! Maxim Clan, attack!" Mitch yelled as he sheathed his sword and climbed to the roof.

The others cheered and began attacking the other guards. Mitch got up on top of the roof when an archer fired an arrow at him. The White Tiger deflected the arrow back at him, and the arrow plunged into its original sender. The archer fell backwards and off the roof he went. He hit the ground and broke his neck, killing him instantly. Mitch went on all fours and then leapt into the air, drawing his Katana sword. He cut the head off of an archer nearby and threw the blade into another. The blade stuck out of the archer's back, and the archer stood there in shock. Mitch smiled and pulled the blade out of him before kicking him off of the roof. The rest of the archers were being hit by Mitch's own, and the Lightning Warrior jumped off of the roof and landed with a soft thud on the snow. He blocked a rhino's sword and kicked him into his allies. The White Tiger grabbed a Komodo and stabbed him multiple times before kicking him to the ground. A wolf threw a spear at him and Mitchicus kicked it to the side before decapitating the wolf. His body fell to the ground with a thud, but his head rolled several times. Mitch drew his short sword as well and blocked two Komodo Dragon's swords. He pushed the two back and spun around once, slicing both of them in half as he spun. Mitch threw his short sword into the air as he grabbed a Snow Leopard by the throat. He ripped out the soldier's throat with his claws and threw his body to the ground, and then caught the sword as it came down. Mitch heard the fighting begin to somewhat die down, and he found Leonardo.

Mitch smiled. "How many men are we facing would you guess?"

Leonardo rubbed his chin with a hand. "We originally faced over five-hundred is my guess, and now we're facing about one-hundred."

Mitch laughed and cut the arm off of a Komodo Dragon before cutting off his head. One after the other, he overpowered them all, just like the old days. Mitch went inside of the house and stabbed a wolf guard there. Mitch kicked him off of his blade and the wolf rolled several times before laying to rest on the wooden floor. Mitch shielded his short sword and looked around. Many soldiers were around him, and they were ready to get revenge for their fallen comrades. Mitch smiled at them.

"Care to dance?"

Five soldiers charged at him from all around the White Tiger. Mitch jumped into the air and spun around once. Mitch hit the ground again and waited for it. Five heads rolled on the ground and all five bodies landed with thuds. The others backed up and formed one line facing his front. They all charged at once and Mitch pointed his free hand towards them. He summoned lighting and it struck them, sending them all to the ground, dead or dying. Mitch walked past their bodies and laughed.

"Perhaps if you knew Kung Fu, you could block that attack." Mitchicus said as he went to the door to the courtyard.

He opened the door and walked into the courtyard, and then closed the door. The snow was falling lightly, and he looked at Brutus, who grinned when he saw him.

"Mitchicus, why it seems that you are alive." Brutus said.

"And you, Brutus. Still the arrogant crocodile I killed before I see." Mitch said smiling.

"Ah, but I was winning the fight when you threw me out the window, remember?" Brutus said as he drew a sword.

Mitch turned his side to Brutus and went into a stance with his sword.

"Anything else you would like to say?" Mitchicus asked.

Brutus growled. "One of us dies, whether it is I or you."

Brutus charged at him and swung his sword, which was blocked by Mitchicus. The White Tiger kicked Brutus backwards and sent him on the defensive. Mitch charged at him, slashing and slashing at the crocodile. Brutus blocked Mitch's blade with his own, and punched Mitch in the face with his hand. Mitch looked stunned, and Brutus swung his sword horizontally, poised to cut Mitch's head clean off. Mitch ducked just in time as he heard the air get sliced by Brutus' sword. Mitch kicked Brutus' feet from under him and the crocodile fell to the ground. Mitch tried to impale him but the crocodile rolled from him and stood up. The two faced each other, and Mitch backed up and the two began to circle one another. Mitch stopped circling and Brutus did the same. A large distance was between them, and Mitch glared at Brutus. Mitchicus lowered the sword to his side and gestured Brutus to charge. Brutus yelled and charged at Mitch, but the White Tiger was silent. They both slashed at one another and they stopped running after they had sliced and run a small distance. Both turned back and faced the other. The same amount of space was between them, and Mitch grabbed his arm with his free hand. Brutus grabbed his leg with his own hand. They both put pressure on the wounds each had inflicted on the other. Blood from both of them dripped on the snow below. Mitch let go of the wound, revealing a bloody hand and put both of his hands on the grip of his sword. Brutus did the same.

"No more holding back. One lives, one dies." Mitch said to the crocodile.

Brutus nodded and charged, and Mitch followed. The two clashed again and had their backs to each other. Once again, the same distance was between them as there had been before. Mitch turned around and looked at the back of Brutus, and then at his stomach. Blood flowed down from his coat to his right leg. Mitch put his hand over the wound and put pressure on it. The sword he once wielded was not in his hand. Brutus groaned. The crocodile looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest and smiled.

"I guess you win once again, Mitchicus." Brutus said before falling to his knees.

Mitch watched in silence. Brutus wheezed and fell to the ground. The evil Brutus was once again dead.

Mitchicus sighed and went over to the body, rolling him to his back. Mitch pulled the sword from his chest and cleaned the blade in the snow.

"A good fight, Brutus." Mitch said as he sheathed his sword.

**A/N: Brutus is once again defeated. This chapter's first song is "Singapore" from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, by Hans Zimmer. This sets the mood for the battle that takes place against Brutus' soldiers. The second song is "Black Blade" by Two Steps From Hell. This sets the mood for the fight between Mitchicus and Brutus. Next chapter: One Against Many. Mitchicus faces an army much larger than that of which he faced recently, and he has to fight it alone. Wil he succeed just as he used to? Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: One Against Many

Mitchicus walked out of the building. The dead were being piled, and the building was being looted (but for a good purpose). Mitch found Leonardo and hugged him.

"Looks like we made it again," Mitch said smiling.

Leonardo nodded. "No casualties on our side and heavy on the enemy's."

Mitch looked at his men and unsheathed his Katana, raising it into the air.

"Victory is ours Maxim!" Mitch shouted, and the soldiers raised their weapons and cheered.

Mitch sheathed his sword. "Take all of the things you can carry: food, water, weapons, etc. Burn the rest, including the building."

Leonardo didn't like the last order. "Couldn't we save the building and make it our new headquarters? I mean, it's a nice building?"

Mitchicus shook his head. "Pantelis will want to check up on Brutus at some point, and he will come with another army. We don't want to be here when he comes."

Leonardo nodded. "Makes sense. My apologies."

Mitch shook his head. "You don't need to apologize." Mitch turned and looked at the building caught fire. A pile of supplies and weapons was in the snow, away from the flames.

Mitch assembled all of the clan in front of him, including Lucy and Leonardo. The White Tiger looked at a scroll, which had plans of Pantelis. Mitch sighed and looked at them.

"Maxim, I am afraid that I must once again leave you. Part of Pantelis' army is heading for the Imperial City. His army is consisting of seven-hundred men, and he has many cannons as well. Time is limited, and I must go as quickly as I can and face them myself. Once again, nice work here. Take what we have found and bring it back to the headquarters. Leonardo will lead you once again." Mitch said as he looked at his paw.

The soldiers came up to him and said their goodbyes and also paid their respects. Mitch said goodbye to them, and Leonardo and Lucy came up to him. Lucy was terrified.

"You're going to face and entire army by yourself? Are you crazy?" Lucy asked.

Mitch gave a light smile. "I've done it before, and those armies were much larger than the one I face soon."

Lucy hugged him. "I don't want to lose my last family."

Mitch returned the hug. "You won't lose me."

Lucy left the hug and looked at him. "Then I'm coming with you."

"Lucy, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Mitch said.

Leonardo nodded. "Mitch is right. It would be too dangerous for you to come with him, as much as I would like him to _not _face an entire army by himself."

Lucy lowered her head and Mitch sighed, pulling up her head with his hand.

"Don't be worried. I'll be fine." Mitch said.

"Is that what you told your wife before you died?" She asked.

Mitch widened his eyes and turned to Leonardo. "How did she know about my…fall?"

Leonardo sighed. "She asked a lot about you, so I had to tell her about that and your wife."

Mitch tightened his fist. "She would have found out sooner or later. Leonardo, how much money did we get out of here?"

Leonardo smiled. "Four-thousand yen."

Mitch's ears perked up. "Four-thousand?"

Leonardo nodded. "A great sum indeed."

"Leo, we could buy new weapons for the entire clan, possibly fund new members, and maybe even get another headquarters."

Leonardo smiled. "So many possibilities."

Mitch nodded. "Indeed. When will the other members return from the raid on Pantelis' outpost?"

Leonardo scratched his closed eye. "A few days maybe."

Mitch scratched his scar. "Don't spend the money without me, and keep everyone at the HQ until I give further orders. Goodbye, Leo."

Mitch hugged the tiger and patted him on the back.

"Don't get yourself killed Mitch." Leonardo said smiling.

Mitch turned to Lucy and hugged her. "Be good for me."

She made no response but looked at him with fearful eyes. Mitch scratched her head and let go of her, and went on all fours. He ran as fast as he could up the hill, towards the land of China. The two tigers watched him leave, fearing for him.

* * *

><p>Po ate with the Five, Tai Lung, and the three students. Po, in between bites, looked at the three.<p>

"Say, you know how we have the Furious Five and they are a team, why don't you guys make a name for your team?" Po asked.

Kiro looked up at him, and then back at Rachel and Quincy.

"What about the Ravenger Three?" Kiro asked them.

Rachel smiled at him. "Sounds cool, I like it."

Quincy nodded and mumbled while he was eating, "me too."

Tigress hadn't said much since she found out that Mitch was alive, not a ghost or anything. She sighed and ate her Tofu slowly.

Po noticed this. "You upset Tigress?"

She turned to him. "No, just lost in thought."

"He's going to come back soon Tigress." Po reassured.

"He better do it soon." Tigress grumbled.

* * *

><p>Maxim Clan had left the area, leaving a pile of ashes, which was the building that Brutus had been at.<p>

Pantelis snarled and looked around. Nothing. The Amur Leopard heard the flapping of wings behind him and he turned to see Fenghuang. The Amur Leopard smiled and she landed on the ground, bowing.

"Pantelis, Mitchicus and his friends are gone; I can't find a trace of them anywhere." She said.

Pantelis growled. "Mitchicus is very powerful. The only way for us to defeat him again, is for us to get his bitch to turn against him. You know what do."

Fenghuang grinned and bowed again, before flying towards China. Pantelis sighed and looked at Fernando.

"I hope that the army headed towards the Imperial City is not jeopardized by this." Pantelis said.

Fernando shook his head. "Mitchicus won't make it in time, at least not with his clan."

* * *

><p>Three days passed. Mitchicus was exhausted. He continued to run, until he collapsed from exhaustion. He slept for around thirteen hours, and he awoke when thunder roared overhead. He got up and saw light rain falling. He found a large stone bridge, where villagers were going over it. A large river raged below, and then Mitch heard it. A large boom followed by another, causing a large explosion in front of the other side of the bridge. It seemed that Mitch had made it just in time. Mitch stood at the end of the bridge, and looked behind him. The Imperial City was far away, but it could be seen behind him. He looked in front of him and villagers were running past him, away from the explosion caused by one of Shen's cannons. Mitch directed them past him, signaling that he was there to help. The army was in front of him, all of the soldiers marching and some pushing three cannons by their wheels forward. They stopped when they saw Mitchicus and aimed the cannons at him. Mitch took a deep breath, and went into a stance. One cannon fired, and Mitch caught it, and then threw it back at the cannon. The cannon exploded, sending those near it over the bridge or impaling them with metal. Another cannon fired at him and he deflected it, sending the cannonball at the soldiers. The soldiers were either blown to pieces or were thrown into the air from the blast, and the others charged at him. Mitch drew both of his swords and went low to the ground, waiting for them. Mitch was face to face with them and he began slashing both of his swords at them, cutting into their numbers. A cannon roared and Mitch jumped out of the way as an explosion engulfed the place that he once stood, killing around fifteen of their own allies.<p>

Mitchicus cut the leg of a soldier before stabbing him, and then spun around once, killing six men with his blades. Mitch jumped into the air and cut into ten more soldiers, and waited for the rest. A large force charged at him and he dropped both of his swords. He pointed his hands at them and lightning shot into them. Soldiers burned from the sparks and were killed instantly. Mitch summoned blue fire and shot it into a group of soldiers, incinerating them. From his progress now, over a hundred were dead. Mitch picked up his swords and continued fighting, making the death toll over two-hundred. Mitch sliced into countless numbers, and the soldiers began to fear for their own lives. How could one man cause this much damage?

The bridge shook and everyone stopped fighting to look down at the bridge they were on. Mitch regained his stance and cut the head off of an un-weary opponent. Mitch blocked two Komodo Dragons' swords and shoved them backwards, into their allies. Mitch cut into the rest, making the death toll over three-hundred-fifty. _Half-way there, _he thought. Mitch stabbed two soldiers before kicking them over the bridge.

The bridge shook again. It was going to collapse soon, from the explosions it took and the weight of everyone on it.

Mitch cut a wolf's chest with both swords before driving both swords into him, which drove into his ally behind him. Mitch kicked the wolf off of the sword, sending them both at their allies. The soldiers tumbled when the bodies of their allies' hit them.

Mitch grinned and faced the others. He channeled lightning into both of his blades, making them glow a bright blue. It was one tiger, against a still large army in light rain. The Lightning Warrior bellowed, and charged at the soldiers. The enemies' swords shattered under the power of his swords, and he cut into them much easier with the extra strength. They crumbled under his might, and the leader of the soldiers ordered them to form tight lines. A group of six warriors charged at him, and Mitch sheathed both of his swords and jumped into the air, pulling six shurikens out of his shirt. He threw all of the blades at them while in midair, and they all hit the six warriors in the throats. Their bodies fell to the ground, and Mitch approached the ground, drawing his Katana only. He decapitated two Komodo Dragons on his way down, and landed with a loud thud on the ground, causing the bridge to shake.

Mitch blocked a sword and then cut its wielder with his claws. He kicked his opponent over the bridge and heard him yell as he fell to his death. Mitch shoved back the others and they just stared at him, waiting for his next move. There were still over two-hundred there, and they were ready to continue fighting. Mitch grabbed a Komodo Dragon and cut his chest before throwing him into his allies. They slowly walked towards him, their weapons at the ready.

Mitchicus got an idea, but it was risky. He had no choice. Mitch sheathed his sword and raised his fists. He slammed his fists into the stone below, making the bridge crack violently and groan. The bridge cracked and began to fall apart. Mitch turned around and ran on all fours as fast as he could down the bridge. The army shouted and screamed as the bridge gave out from under them, sending them into the raging river. Mitch saw the end of the bridge begin to fall and in one last burst of speed jumped, trying to grab onto the stone at the end. Mitch slipped and began to fall off of the bridge.

He retracted his claws and tried to grab onto the stone, but he continued to fall. Mitch moved his right hand back and drove his claws into the stone, stopping him. Mitch hanged from the stone by the claws of his one hand, and he looked down at the river. The cannons were moving through the river, along with the bodies of all the soldiers. Mitch panted and began to slip. He drove his other hand's claws into the stone and he got a firm grip. He stuck the claws in his feet into the stone and began to climb, slowly but surely. He climbed up the end of the bridge and fell to the ground once he reached the top. He stayed there for about three minutes before slowly getting up and looking around. The Imperial City was in the distance, and it was spared of the terrible fate that would come to it.

Mitch looked around and saw a white figure in the woods. He went into a stance.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Lucy came out of the woods. "I'm sorry Mitch; I just couldn't let you go."

Mitch was angry, but he had an emotionless face. "I told you this was too dangerous, you are lucky that you didn't get hurt. Did anyone else come with you?"

Lucy shook her head.

Mitchicus sighed. "I guess you will be coming with me to the Jade Palace then."

Mitch gave a light smile and gestured her to walk with him. They walked in the direction of the Valley of Peace.

The White Tiger laughed. "Well, now I have company."

She smiled and nodded. The two walked together deep into China.

**A/N: Mitchicus defeats part of Pantelis' army. This chapter's song is "Hero" by Skillet. This song sets the mood for the battle Mitch wages against the army. Next chapter: Remnants. Mitch and Lucy encounter a town that connects Mitch to his past. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Remnants

Mitchicus walked with Lucy towards the Valley of Peace but it was growing dark. Mitch noticed this and looked at her.

"We'll have to find a place to stay somewhere for the night." The White Tiger said.

Lucy nodded. "But where?"

Mitch looked around and saw smoke in the distance. He pointed to it.

"That's a village. We could stay there." Mitch said as he walked towards it, and Lucy soon followed.

They reached the village and entered it. There were large buildings, and a group of kids played "Kung Fu Warrior" in the street. The village was filled with tigers only, and Mitch could not figure out why. He walked towards what he knew to be a hotel and entered it. Mitch went to the front desk and asked the employee there for a room.

"I'm sorry sir, but only the honeymoon suite is available." The employee said.

Mitch shook his head. "It's not the money! The girl I'm with is my cousin!"

"Well that makes sense then, since you are both White Tigers." The employee said.

Mitch growled and looked back at Lucy, who was observing a painting in the lobby. Mitchicus turned back to the employee.

"Is there any other hotel in this village?"

"No there is not." The employee said.

"Fine. Give us the honeymoon suite." Mitch said as he reached into his pocket and dumped a large amount of yen on the counter.

"Certainly," The employee said as he picked up the money and handed the White Tiger the key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Yeah, thanks." Mitch grumbled as he took the key from the employee and walked up to Lucy.

She turned from the painting and smiled. "Did you get us a room?"

Mitch scratched his scar. "I have good news and bad news."

Lucy waited for him to continue.

"The good news is that we have a room." Mitch said, never making eye-contact with her. "The bad news is that the only room available was the honeymoon suite."

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed. "So there are no other rooms, and is there any other hotel?"

"Nope."

"And it's one bed?" She asked nervously.

Mitch gave a nervous smile and nodded. He tried to change the mood of her.

"Don't worry; I won't make a move on you." Mitch said and she flashed with a tint of anger. "I'm sorry, that was awkward. What I meant to say was that I'm married and you have a boyfriend, so we don't have to worry about anything."

Lucy nodded. "That's what I thought." She punched him playfully on the shoulder and he laughed.

The two reached the second floor where their room was. They walked down the hall and came to the door. Mitch put the key in and opened it. He looked around the room. There was a large bed of course, and there were beautiful paintings all around the room. Mitch sighed and closed the door, taking off of his coat and looked at the bed. He moved most of the pillows to the floor, and put a large one in the middle of the bed, dividing it in half. Mitch looked back at Lucy.

"We each get half of the bed?" Mitch asked and she nodded. "That will work."

Mitch pulled off his shirt and went under the covers. Lucy went into the restroom and began changing.

"Mitch?" She called.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Close your eyes when you hear the door open, and don't open them until I blow out the candles ok?" Lucy asked.

"Got it." Mitch said and waited.

The door opened and he closed his eyes. She ran to the candles and blew them out, and Mitch opened his eyes. The room was pitch black and he felt the bed move as she laid down on it. Mitch closed his eyes again, and he drifted into sleep.

While they were both asleep, Mitch accidently rolled over the dividing pillow and invaded her space by a bit. Mitch awoke at around 7 AM the next morning, and looked down at his hand. It was touching Lucy's chest, and her tail was wrapped around his hand. Mitch's eyes widened and he tried to pull away quickly, but he realized that she would wake up if he did that. So Mitch moved his hand away from her chest, carrying her tail with him, and moved back to his side of the bed. _Tigress would murder her if she saw that…and then me, _Mitch thought. He fell back to sleep, and Lucy awoke at 8 AM. She yawned and looked as her tail was wrapped around his hand. She panicked at first, but then she slowly let go of his hand and put her tail under the covers on her side. She looked at his face, and saw his scar from his eyebrow to the top of his cheek. Though Leonardo had told lots of things about Mitchicus, she had not been told how he got that scar. She stroked it gently, moving Mitchicus into a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Mitchicus was hanging from the ceiling of Tai Lung's cell by chains <em>(not theone in Chor Gham Prison)_. His head was down, wondering what was next of him. Suddenly, the cell door was opened. Brutus walked in smiling._

"_Good to see that you're still here, because you won't be leaving. Ever." Brutus said in an evil tone._

"_We'll see about that." Mitchicus snapped back._

"_You know, I was one of the raiders that destroyed your village and killed you and your girlfriend's parents." Brutus said._

"_And?" Mitch asked._

"_The raiders were bound by a code of honor by their leader. That they could never kill the people they raided. But before the attack on your village, the raiders killed their leader. After the leader was killed, a new raider became in charge. He decided to burn the village and kill everyone inside of it, and so we did it." Brutus said proudly._

"_Who was the new leader?" Mitch asked._

_Brutus ignored his question and said "Do you know who gave me these scars?" He pointed to the four, long, red scars on his face. "You did this."_

"_Yes, I did do that. For the record, I'm proud of it." Mitchicus smiled weakly._

"_I believe it would be fair for me to leave a mark on you in return." Brutus grinned._

_After saying that, Brutus took a claw on his hand and pressed it against Mitchicus' right eyebrow. _

"_Don't worry, this only stings a little. I lied, it burns like fire!" The crocodile said in an evil tone._

_Then Brutus dug the claw into Mitch's skin, and drove it down over his eyelid and stopped near the top of Mitchicus' cheekbone. Mitch yelled in pain and anger, and glared at Brutus. There was now a long, red gash on Mitch's face, which would heal into a red scar. _

"_Now we have both left our mark on the other." Brutus said, smiling._

_Mitchicus' legs were not chained, and the broken leg was almost completely healed. Mitch raised them and locked Brutus' head with them._

"_I could kill you right now, Brutus," Mitch said in a near evil voice, "but I want a real challenge in killing you."_

_After saying that, Mitch let go of Brutus, who staggered backward._

"_You'll never kill me," Brutus said before punching Mitchicus in the face, and then said, "but you will serve me."_

_Then Brutus turned and began to walk towards the cell door._

"_I will never serve you!" Mitch yelled while still wincing from the wound on his face._

_Brutus turned around and looked back at Mitchicus laughing. Then the crocodile left the cell and slammed the door shut._

* * *

><p>Mitch's eyes quickly opened and he grabbed Lucy's hand, panting. When he realized it was her, he let go of her hand.<p>

"My apologies." Mitchicus said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was just a bad dream." Mitch lied.

"Dream or memory?" Lucy asked.

Mitch looked at her and slowed his breathing. He told her all about Brutus and what he did with under him, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Mitch." She said.

"Don't be." Mitch said as he put his paw on her shoulder. "I made those decisions."

Screams and shouts were heard from outside, and Mitch ran to the window and opened the blinds. Wolves and Komodo Dragons were rounding up the tigers and killing them. The tigers, though they were much stronger than the Komodo Dragons or wolves, did not have any weapons. The soldiers raided the houses before setting them on fire. Mitch put his Katana on his back and took Lucy's bow and arrows.

"Stay here, and kill anyone if you have to." Mitch said as he gestured to her short sword.

Mitch ran out the door and went to the lobby, which many tigers were running into with soldiers on their heels. Mitch blocked a blade of a Komodo before stabbing him, and then he kicked the body aside. He cut off a wolf's arm, making the dog yelp before he beheaded it. Mitch pushed the others out of the lobby and into the street. Mitch looked down the street and saw a pool of blood. Near the pool was a group of bodies. The kids that Mitch and Lucy had seen playing when he arrived.

Mitch snapped back into reality as a sword was swung his way, and he ducked just in time to miss the blade. Mitch kicked the wolf's legs from under him and stabbed him. The other soldiers ran out of the houses, forming lines and retreating out of the village when they saw Mitchicus attacking them. Mitch saw an old tiger on the street, who was wounded. Mitch pulled up his head and looked at him, widening his eyes.

"Mr. Monso?" Mitch asked.

Mr. Monso had been a neighbor of Mitchicus when he was a cub and before the destruction of their village. The neighbor was very close to him.

"Mitchicus, is that you?" Mr. Monso asked weakly.

Mitch nodded. "It's me, Mr. Monso."

The old tiger smiled. "My, how you've grown since I saw you. I didn't think you survived the attack."

"How many survived Mr. Monso?" Mitchicus asked.

Mr. Monso coughed. "A good number of us survived, and we all started this village with some other tigers."

Mitch fought back tears. The irony of the situation. A good number of people survived Brutus' attack…only to be killed by the attack he had watched.

Mr. Monso gave a weak smile. "I'm not going to make it Mitchicus. Please avenge us." The old tiger took his hand. "Your parents would be proud of you."

After saying this, Mr. Monso's hand went limp and his head fell back. Mitch closed his eyes for him, and stood up. He looked around, watching the buildings in flames and the bodies of tigers lying on the street. Mitch went on one knee and vomited several times. He wiped his mouth and saw the employee from the day before, who was distraught from the event. Many of the tigers were missing.

"Where are the others?" Mitch demanded.

The employee looked at him with trembling hands. "They took them out of the village when they saw you defending it."

Mitch sheathed his sword and ran out of the village, his bow in hand. He reached the forest, where there was a trail of blood. Mitchicus got off the path and hurried past the trees. He heard marching and saw the soldiers with many prisoners. Their leader halted the group and drew his sword.

"That tiger must be gone, so we must resume execution." The leader said and pointed to a male tiger with his hand grabbing his wife's. "You are first."

Three Komodo Dragons went over to them and the wife screamed. They tried pulling the tiger from her but she was pulling back. At last a Komodo kicked her to the ground and took the tiger towards the leader. They threw the tiger to his knees, and the male looked up at his future killer. The leader put the sword at his throat, and then brought it back, about to decapitate the tiger. The leader swung, but was hit in the chest by an arrow, pinning him against the tree. The leader gurgled and then died. The other soldiers looked around for where the arrow came from and the tiger picked up the leader's sword and killed a soldier with it. Another arrow flew threw the air, landing in a wolf's eye. The wolf yelled before another hit him in the forehead, and he fell to the ground. Mitch jumped out of the woods and into the air, shooting another arrow at a Komodo Dragon and killing him. Mitch put the bow on his back and drew his Katana. He cut the head off of a wolf before kicking a Komodo to the ground. Mitch impaled him while he was there and jumped into the air as a wolf tried to cut him, and then sliced the dog in the chest with his sword. There were five soldiers left now. Mitch stabbed one before impaling another. Mitch turned to see the last soldier aiming his bow and arrow at him. The arrow was launched and Mitch caught the arrow in his hand, grinning. After seeing this, the soldier turned and ran into the woods, but he would not get far. Mitch aimed his sword and threw it at him; going straight through his abdomen and pinning him against a tree. The soldier groaned and went limp. Mitch walked to his body and freed his blade from it, making the soldier's body fall to the ground. Mitch cleaned his blade in the grass and walked over to the freed villagers. The White Tiger smiled.

"Do you remember who I am?" Mitchicus asked.

A middle-aged tiger walked forward. "Mitchicus, is that you?"

Mitch laughed. "No, I'm Mr. Got-no-camouflage."

The tiger smiled. "Oh, you remember that?"

Mitch nodded, and most of the other tigers smiled, remembering the young cub they once believed to be dead. The others were not in the village when it was attacked, so they did not know who he was, besides their salvation from the soldiers.

Mitch sighed. "I'm not a hero. I just was here at the right time, but I wish I could save more."

The tiger shook his head. "By saving one life, you save us all."

Mitch nodded. "Now, we should be getting back."

The White Tiger picked up Lucy's bow and walked with them back to the village. When they entered, the other tigers were thanking Mitchicus for saving them and their village, for only a small part had been burned down. Mitch found Lucy helping clean up the place and she hugged him.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Some of Pantelis' men survived the fall, and they found this village to raid and destroy everything." Mitch said.

Lucy nodded. "What do we do now?"

Mitch scratched his scar, a nervous habit. "We clean up the place and stay for another night, then leave for the Jade Palace."

Mitch looked back at the Imperial City in the distance, and was glad it was spared the fate this village had.

**A/N: Survivors from Brutus' attack are raided and Mitchicus defends them. This chapter's song is "Schindler's List Main Theme" by John Williams. This song sets the mood for the murder of the villagers and Mitch as the only one that can defend them. Next chapter: Owl Problem. Fenghuang attacks the Jade Palace and Po must defend it. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: Owl Problem

Mitchicus was on his stomach, his paws hanging over the bed as he slept. Lucy woke up before him and shook him, trying to wake him up. It did nothing. Mitch began to murmur something while he slept.

"Tigress, harder." He murmured.

Lucy blushed and kicked him in the face, not too hard but hard enough. Mitch's eyes snapped open and he fell off of the bed. Lucy laughed and helped him up. She eyed him as if telling him that she heard him. Mitch blushed.

"Oh…you heard that?" Mitch said as he blushed.

Lucy nodded. "Too much."

"Sorry about that." Mitch said as he rubbed his nose. "But why did you kick me again?"

Lucy blushed. "I shoved you a few times before, but it seems that you were too…into it."

Mitch's face reddened, but his fur slightly hid it. He got up and put on his shirt, and then his coat. He strapped both of his swords to his side and opened the door for her. The two walked to the lobby, handed the employee the key, and walked out of the hotel. A tiger in Chinese battle armor stopped him.

"Are you the one who stopped the invading army at Chungee Bridge and saved this village?" The warrior asked.

Mitch nodded. "I am."

The warrior pulled a large bag of money from his belt and handed it to him.

"The emperor thanks you personally, and sends you one-thousand yen." The tiger said.

Mitchicus took the money and bowed. "I thank the emperor for his generosity."

"The emperor has heard about you before. Entire armies destroyed by one tiger, what incredible stories. He asks if you would be willing to serve him when duty calls." The soldier said.

Mitch bowed again. "When duty calls, I will be at the emperor's service."

The soldier nodded. "Congratulations on your victories, general."

The soldier hurried out of the village and went towards the Imperial City. Mitch sighed and put the bag of money under his sash.

"This will weigh me down a bit." Mitch joked, and she laughed.

The two said goodbye to the other tigers and hurried out of the village. They were making good time, and soon they saw the Jade Palace in the distance. They were almost there.

* * *

><p>Po stood with Master Shifu, Tai Lung, the Five, and the Ravenger Three. Po's back was turned to the thousand steps, and Po was talking with Shifu.<p>

"So…" Po said.

"What is it panda?" Shifu asked.

"How is Mitchicus alive again?" Po asked.

Shifu rubbed his hand down his beard and sighed. "Some warriors in the past have been brought back by the universe because they still have a duty to do or are given a second chance. Pantelis' allies were brought back from the dead by black magic, but that requires their dead body, and Mitch's vanished."

"So…does that mean he could have not died at all?"

"Absolutely not, there was no doubt in my mind or anyone else's mind that Mitch was not dead, and we had his dead body for a period of time." Shifu said. "I can sense things like that."

A figure descended towards Po, but no one noticed it.

"Po, look out!" Kiro managed to yell.

Po tried to turn around but was hit in the head by Fenghuang. Po's vision went black and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis rushed at her, but she hit them, knocking them back to the ground. A group of hawks suddenly landed around them. Fenghuang hit Tigress in the forehead, knocking her out. The owl caught Tigress and began to flap her wings, smiling.

"My friends will make quick work of you. Good to see you all one last time." Fenghuang said before flying away from them, carrying Tigress in her talons and heading out of the Valley of Peace.

Po's eyes slowly began blinking. He saw his friends, Shifu, Tai Lung, the Furious Four, and the Ravenger Three facing the hawks with difficulty. Po closed his eyes and opened them again. There was a flash of white, and the hawks appeared to be scared of it. He blinked again and saw a hawk heading straight for him, its talons ready to rip open his throat, but it never reached him.

A sword pierced through its side and pinned it against a nearby column. The hawk screeched and tried to wiggle from the blade in its abdomen, but it quickly died. The flash of white hit a hawk and then hit it again, revealing blood gushing from its throat as it gurgled and fell to the ground dead. Po finally saw the flash and knew who it was. It was Mitchicus. He looked like a ghost to Po, but the panda knew that he was not one.

The White Tiger twisted the neck of a hawk, breaking it, and then slammed its body into an incoming attacker. The live and dead hawk fell to the ground, and Mitch stabbed the live one with his sword, making it suffer the same fate as its ally.

A hawk snuck behind Mitchicus but the White Tiger sensed him. Mitch spun around, slicing the head off of the hawk with great ferocity. The body fell to the ground with a thud, and the hawk's head, which still had an expression of fear from its death, rolled several times on the ground before stopping. All of his allies were still scared of how ferocious their ally could be, and the Ravenger Three were not accustomed to seeing things like this.

Mitchicus jumped into the air and grabbed a hawk who was trying to flee. The other hawks screeched and flew away from the Jade Palace, trying to escape with their lives. Po turned and saw a white Tigress aiming a bow and arrow at one of the hawks. She fired, and the arrow pierced the hawk's chest. The hawk screeched and fell to the Thousand Steps, and continued tumbling until it stopped at the bottom. If the arrow didn't kill it, then the fall did.

Lucy did not fire at the rest of the hawks for they were out of range. She turned with the others and faced Mitchicus, who was pinning the hawk to the ground.

"Where is Pantelis?" Mitch demanded.

The hawk tried to free itself but did so with no success. Mitch dug his claws into its wings, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Tell me where he is, and I may spare your life." Mitch said through his fangs.

The hawk looked at him with terrified eyes. "He is in Vangun, that is all that I know."

Mitch grinned. "Thank you for your cooperation. I apologize, but we can't let you leave alive."

Mitch ripped the throat out of the hawk and the bird screamed before gurgling. Rachel hid her eyes behind Kiro's shoulder, and the others winced. Finally, the hawk was dead and Mitch stood up, panting in anger. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His face was now calm and peaceful.

"Forgive me; I get a little…aggressive…when I get into battle." Mitch said, causing the others to give light smiles in return.

Mitch looked around for Tigress and did not see her. His eyes filled with worry.

"W-where is Tigress?" He asked.

Po shook his head. "They took her Mitch."

Mitch's eyes flashed with even more worry, and then anger. The others backed up, fearing that he was going to attack them. He turned towards the Valley of Peace and slammed his fists against the stone below, cracking it.

"Damn you Pantelis!" He yelled as lighting flashed above him, signifying that he could control it.

Mitchicus roared in anger, deafening his friends and even the villagers below. Po bravely ran up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, and Lucy ran up as well and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Mitch, she'll be fine! We'll get her back!" Po reassured the White Tiger.

Mitch breathed quickly and deeply, and he bowed his head. "She's gone, and if I had come just a little sooner, she would be alright."

"We'll get her back." Po said calmly.

Mitch looked up at him. "I hope so." Mitch said in a low tone, almost as if it was a whisper.

The White Tiger got up and turned around, beginning to walk towards the Sacred Hall of Warriors. The others quickly made a path for him and he slammed open the doors, then walked to the pool there and sat in front of it. The others followed him, but kept a distance. Shifu looked at two of his students.

"Po, Tai Lung, you're up." He whispered.

The two nodded and walked over to Mitchicus, who was staring into the pool. Po sat at Mitch's right and Tai Lung at his left. Po put his paw on the tiger's shoulder.

"Dude, you can't be this angry, you'll kill yourself slowly." Po said in a calm tone.

Mitchicus leaned his head towards Po, gesturing for him to continue.

"You can't be angry like this. She wouldn't want you to be." Po said.

Mitch knew he was right. He _had _to stop thinking about her for now, even though it would be extremely hard for him. He had to stop thinking of the one he love's safety, for the sake of his friends.

Mitchicus looked at Po. "You're right, Po. Say, could you make me some dumplings?"

Po, Tai Lung, and the others laughed.

"Sure I can man!" Po said happily.

Mitch turned to Tai Lung. "How are you doing, Tai?"

Tai Lung smiled. ""Good, especially since you're…you know…not dead."

Mitch smiled and nodded. The tiger turned to the others and nodded. "Good to see you all again. Master Shifu, is it alright if I live in the Jade Palace again?"

Shifu nodded, smiling. "Certainly."

The group talked for a while, and the evening came. Po made dumplings at Mitchicus' request, and the group ate their food as if nothing had happened. They all were scared that because they had lost Tigress and she could be in danger, but they tried not to show it for Mitchicus' sake. Dinner ended and Mitchicus went to his room, and the others went to theirs as well. The Barracks had been extended due to the increased number of people at the palace, and Lucy stayed in a new room from the renovations. Mitch sat on top of his bed inside of his room, which was also Tigress' room of course. He had moved his armor from the Hall of Heroes back to his room, and his two swords sat near them. His coat was sitting on a chair, and he would not wear it again for a while, since the weather was not suitable for coats there. He now wore his sleeveless black shirt with a silver secondary, and his dark black pants.

Viper and Po listened in on him. They heard him sigh many times, obviously indicating his memories of the past he had with Tigress. They shook their heads, feeling sorry for him.

"We need to get his mind off of Tigress." Viper whispered.

"How?" Po asked.

"You know, tell him some jokes or something like that." She replied.

Po put his hand on the door and looked for her approval. She nodded, and he opened the door, and they both stepped inside. Po closed the door behind him and Mitch looked up at them, giving a light smile.

"Hey Po, hey Viper."

"Hey Mitch." They both said in unison.

"So what brings you here?" Mitchicus asked.

"We were wondering how getting back into your old life is like." Po said.

Mitch nodded. "Weather's good, I had to keep up with blizzards all the time in Siberia."

"You were in Siberia?" Viper asked.

Mitch nodded again. "I woke up in the snow with a blizzard around me, not knowing how I got there or where I was at first. All I knew was where to go, and I went to a village where the most notorious villains in Siberia meet. I found a restaurant and entered it. I saw Adolfo there, and it hit me. This was the place that I had seen in my vision before I had died. I sat down and overhead minions of Pantelis talking, giving away the location of Brutus. I beat them all up and gave Adolfo the letter that went to Tigress, which you have all read. Before I went to the restaurant though, I found my good friend Leonardo and the clan I had started, Maxim. I told him to be ready and when I found him and my soldiers after I left the restaurant, we prepared to attack Brutus. I met my cousin in the planning, who is with us now."

Viper nodded. "She's a good girl."

Mitch smiled. "We attacked Brutus and killed him, and then I traveled back to China, where I faced part of Pantelis' army alone. I defeated them and then saved a village of tigers, who some I had known when I was a kid. And then I traveled back here, and now I talk with you two."

Po nodded. "Anything else?"

Mitch scratched his scar. "Glad to have my friends back, but there is one missing." The White Tiger said as he looked to the ground in sadness.

Viper hit his leg, telling the panda to stop asking him about how his life was going, for Tigress was now being brought up.

"So, I just came up with a new word." Po said nervously.

Mitch looked up at him with his blue eyes. "Yeah, what's that?"

Po scratched the back of his head. "You know how I say _awesome _a lot?"

Mitchicus chuckled. "A little too much."

"Maybe when you do something, I could say 'that was pure mitchumness!'"

Mitch laughed, and Po knew that he had changed his mood.

"What about the Mitchicus Special? It's like your official attack or something?" Po asked.

Mitch shook his head. "I think I'm good, but those are great ideas Po."

"Thanks," The panda replied.

Mitch nodded. "Has Song been good?"

Po smiled. "Yeah, and she's on a trip to Gongmen City right now. She'll be getting back soon though."

Mitch laughed. "She'll be shocked when she sees me alive. I need to get some rest Po. I thank you two for your time." The White Tiger said as he bowed his head to them, and they bowed also.

The two left the room and closed the door. Viper gave Po a high-five with her tail.

"Nice work Po." She whispered.

"Thanks," Po said.

A heavy rain fell on the Valley of Peace that night, and it continued in the morning and afternoon.

Mitchicus opened his door and looked back and forth, making sure that he had woken no one up. He put his foot in the hall and the wood creaked. Mitchicus cursed in a hushed tone and walked out silently. Po and Lucy heard him, and they both got up and walked outside of their rooms, into the hallway. It was thirty minutes before Master Shifu would wake them all up.

"Lucy, right?" Po asked in a whisper.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where Mitch is going?"

"I don't know where he's going. Let me think for a sec." Po said as he scratched his head. "He likes to train late at night, which he did with Tigress a lot."

"Let's check and see if he's training first." Lucy said.

Po led her through the back door of the Training Hall, but he was not inside. Lucy turned to him, and he scratched his cheek.

"He could be outside; I just realized that he likes training in the rain a lot." Po said.

Lucy nodded and the two opened up the door to the Training Hall, walking onto the patio in front of it. The sky was dark and the rain was filling hard, but Mitchicus was in the courtyard in front of them. He was doing pull-ups on an elevated piece of bamboo, as if he was unaware of the weather around him. He finished his set and jumped to the ground, smiling as he saw the two.

"Even if you've been immortal for a while, you can get soft from the time away from training. And if you get soft, well…let's just say things don't go well for you in battle. What woke you two up?" Mitchicus asked them.

"We heard you get up, so we thought that we would…investigate where you went." Lucy replied. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get dry."

Mitch smiled and put his hands out and closed his eyes, enjoying the rain falling on his fur. "Actually, ever since I was a cub, I have been able to train in the rain without getting sick. Master Oogway said that I was 'weather proof'."

"I guess there is nothing wrong with you out here then." Lucy said, defeated.

Mitch nodded. "Lucy, could you give Po and I a minute?"

"Of course cousin," She said as she went into the Training Hall and closed the doors behind her.

Mitch sighed and walked under the patio, facing Po.

"Po, I'm worried about Tigress." Mitchicus said.

Po bit his lip. He knew that Master Shifu had told him to not talk about Tigress with Mitch, since the old master felt that Mitch would go into a rage, but Mitchicus seemed calm now.

"What is it?" Po asked.

Mitch eyed him with worried eyes. "She's captive under Pantelis now. I should have been there for her, and now I feel like we're going to pay the price for my mistake."

**A/N: Mitchicus returns to the Jade Palace and Tigress is kidnapped. Next chapter: Serving the Devil. Tigress is under captivity from Pantelis, and she will be changed for the worse. I am pleased to announce two new stories I will be writing at some point! The first new story: "Po Pilgrim vs. The World". This story follows Po when he returns from Gongmen City, and he asks Tigress to be his girlfriend. Just like the movie, Po finds out about her past love life and must face her seven evil exes before he can get his true love. It's Scott Pilgrim, Kung Fu Panda style! The second story is "Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars". There are three boys and three girls in the Jade Palace, but who will get which? To add to that, will they be able to join together to face their greatest threat yet? Features Po, Mitchicus, Tai Lung, Tigress, Song, and Mei Ling. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: Serving the Devil

**A/N: This is it. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER DUE TO NO REVIEWS. I really didn't want to just cut off and discontinue this but I have to. Sorry for everything, since you guys don't like the story.**

Tigress opened her eyes. She was hanging above the ground below her by two chains tied to her wrists, which were hanging from the ceiling. The door in the cell opened, and Pantelis walked in. The Amur Leopard grinned when he saw her, and nodded to someone behind him. Fenghuang flew into the cell and cut Tigress' chains with her talons, sending the feline tumbling to the floor. Tigress stood up and tried to punch Pantelis but he grabbed her fist and threw her to the floor. Fenghuang took the shackles off of Tigress and flew back to Pantelis' side.

"You're quite a fighter, aren't you?" Pantelis asked, and she made no response.

Pantelis growled. "I can use that for plans."

"What do you want with me?" Tigress demanded.

Pantelis grinned. "Not too much, just the deaths of your friends and husband."

Tigress snarled. "And _why _would I do that for you?"

Pantelis chuckled. "Yes, you would never do that to them now, but I can change you. A shame, isn't it, that your husband arrived right after you were kidnapped. Just think that if he had arrived a few minutes sooner, you would not be in this place."

Tigress lowered her head. The irony that she almost saw him again…only to be taken captive by the devil himself.

Fenghuang walked out of the cell and came back in, carrying a tray of tea.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Tea," Pantelis said, picking up the cup, "you must drink it to regain your strength."

Tigress knew she felt weak, but there was a voice inside of her shouting _no_. Unfortunately, she gave in. Tigress took the cup from him and swallowed all of the tea. After all, like she had any choice whatsoever. She realized that it was not just tea in the cup.

"W-what's in this?" She asked, pointing to the cup.

Pantelis grinned. "Tea…and a potion to change you."

"You bastard!" Tigress roared as she charged at him, but he punched her in the face, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Pantelis laughed loudly, which echoed in the cell. "I expected you to be smarter, Master Tigress. Perhaps knowing that your husband is alive has blinded you. You will serve me, and the blood of your friends will be on your hands! Well, mostly yours."

Pantelis and Fenghuang walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind them, and then locked it. Tigress crawled to the wall of the cell and put her head down, crying silently. What would Pantelis make her do? She would probably have to fight all of her friends…including the one she loved.

**A/N: To sum up the rest of the story, Mitch and Po go with the Maxim Clan and the rest of the masters and defeat Pantelis and the others. Mitch has to fight a brainwashed Tigress but he turns her back to him. Everyone lives happily ever after. I really didn't want to leave the story on this shitty chapter, but you guys made me. KFP3-6. Months of work…wasted. -Mitchicus**


	7. Chapter 7

Kung Fu Panda: The Final Fate

By Mitchicus

Chapter 7: Turned

**A/N: Due to Tigerboy101's major co-writing, and the responses from readers (and I mean MAJOR co-writing), I have decided to continue the story until the end. Please enjoy, and review.**

Two days later at Pantelis's fortress…..

"How is she responding to the potion?" Pantelis asked.

"Her body is replying very well my lord, and I think she has finally succumbed to the effects," Lord Shen replied. Pantelis grinned with satisfaction at this. "Good, I have plans for that tigress once she has turned."

He sat up from his throne, and then walked over to the middle of the room to Fenghuang, his loyal owl sentry.

"You have done well Feng; that white tiger will not be expecting to see his own wife turn against him." Pantelis stated, pacing slowly back and forth in his throne room, hands behind his back. "But I have to be sure that Mitchicus does not find any means of saving her life, only then will he have no hope."

"Very cunning plan my lord, but what should we do about Mitchicus?" Shen asked him curiously. "He is still a threat to our plans as long as he is alive."

"The white tiger and his army of fools can wait, but for now, we have more important matters to deal with." Pantelis growled.

"But how do we find them?" Shen asked.

"I have no knowledge of their location," Pantelis admitted, "But I believe I know who does….."

Suddenly, Pantelis flung himself around, tossing a dagger straight into a dot on his map, which hung on a wooden wall. "Hattori Hanzo."

Shen gasped at the mention of the name. "You don't mean Hanzo of the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes, do you have any complaints about it, peacock?" Pantelis growled, leaning forward towards Shen.

Shen backed away uneasily. "N- No my lord," Lord Shen stammered nervously, "But you are aware of what the Dark Brotherhood is, aren't you?" Shen asked.

Pantelis looked away, glaring at the map on his wall. "Yes I am aware that they are a group of deadly assassins, but the reason I need them is not for allies, but for their leader's knowledge of poison alchemy." Pantelis explained.

"Excuse me?" Shen asked confusingly.

"Their leader is the only person who knows the cure for my potion. And as long as he lives, our operation will be at risk." Pantelis explained. "The white tiger may not know about him now, but they will seek his help later, and will likely succeed."

"Ah I see, but how do you intend to get this recipe from him my lord?" Shen asked again.

"I don't, which is why we are going to assault the Dark brotherhood, right at their own fortress," Pantelis said with a grin.

"Smart plan my lord, but we will have to be careful during this attack. Foot soldiers will not be much against the shadowy group of assassins. I think you would find my cannons much more useful against them." Shen insisted.

"We will discuss the battle plan later," Pantelis interrupted, "But I want to see each and every one of my troops in the courtyard by the time I get back!"

"And where exactly will you be going sir?" Lord Shen called after him as he started toward the dungeon.

"To the dungeon, I need to pay our prisoner a little visit," Pantelis replied.

The Amur leopard walked down the hallway filled with torches until he reached the small stairway leading to the dungeon, blocked by two komodo guards, who moved their pikes out of the way as he continued down the stairs. The groans and moans of his many prisoners filled the air as he continued through the dark, dim tunnel. Pantelis stopped at the cell at the end of the tunnel, taking a peek inside. Tigress was sitting against the wall of her cell, her eyes closed, and her breathing faint.

He chuckled at the sight. "Even the strong of heart cannot resist it."

Pantelis reached toward the door knob slowly. "Should I risk it?" He found himself wondering. Lord Shen had told him that she was showing signs that the potion had taken effect, but had it?

Pantelis finally unlocked all the many different locks on the door, and then slowly opened it. Tigress still laid still, her eyes unopened. He walked into the room casually, until he reached Tigress, crouching down next to her. Pantelis knew that once she awoke, her allegiance would be sworn to him, permanently. But he had other plans for her as well….

He finally found the courage to reach his hand out to stroke her fur.

Suddenly, his neck was grabbed by Tigress, who shot awake, her eyes blazing. But that's when he noticed her eye color had changed; it was now yellow, not amber red as it usually was. His eye went wide with shock as he started to chock. "I command that you release me!" He growled through the chocking grip.

But she continued her hold on his neck. This time, he tried it calmer.

"Let. Me. Go," he commanded slightly softer, but firmly.

Her eyes darted around the room for a moment, as her grip started to soften on his neck until she finally released Pantelis.

"I apologize master," Tigress' said, her voice deeper than usual.

Pantelis grinned with satisfaction, now knowing that she was under his control.

"It is alright my dear, I know that you were just…. Being a little rough," Pantelis lied.

"What are your orders master?" Tigress asked, her yellow eyes gleaming as she stared at him.

He knew that was the eyes of the potion that possessed her, yet he felt that he that she was so harmless…. And so attractive.

"I want you to follow me and stay at my side at all costs. You are now my personal guard. If anyone threatens me or attacks me, then you have permission to end their life, is that clear?" Pantelis told her firmly.

"Yes master, as you wish." Tigress replied with a nod of her head. "I will do anything to satisfy your wishes."

Pantelis' fur lied flat, now realizing that he didn't have to be so firm with her. He knew it was clear that she was his now.

He stroked her fur on her face lightly with one paw admiringly, gazing at her affectionately.

"Such a pretty face," Pantelis said with an evil grin."Thank you master," She replied simply. "You do not need to call me that. We are lovers now, you and I." Pantelis insisted softly. "As you wish, my love," Tigress replied, but with slight affection this time, as she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Pantelis grinned with satisfaction. He had been waiting a long time for this, the time when Tigress would submit to his affections without struggle.

"Follow me my sweet; we have much to do before we start our conquest of the Jade palace together."

Pantelis gestured for her to follow him, as they started out of the cell together. The two guards blocking the entrance to the fortress readied their swords alarmingly when they noticed Tigress was out of her cell.

"She is on our side now," Pantelis informed them, making them relax, as they stepped aside for them to pass by.

He and Tigress then made their way to the end of the fortress, until he reached the courtyard doors, where Fenghuang, Lord Shen, and his second in command Fernando waited patiently for him.

"Is every able bodied troop in the courtyard as we speak?" Pantelis asked Fernando.

"Yes sir, they are all waiting for you outside," Fernando replied with a grin.

"Very good, follow me," Pantelis ordered.

Two komodo guards opened the doors to the outside, as the five made their way onto the wooden platform. There were thousands of wolf and komodo soldiers cheering wildly below them, all armed to the teeth, and waiting patiently for their leader to speak.

"SILENCE!" He roared above the noise, causing the large crowd of soldiers to go quiet, one group after another. Once they were all quiet, he walked up to the edge of the platform silently.

"Now, listen up you fools! Lord Shen and I have been devising a plan to help with our conquest of China and the Jade Palace, but there is ONE obstacle in the way, The Dark Brotherhood." Pantelis announced aloud, making some uneasy whispers drift around the crowd.

"But we have a new ally to help us deal with them, Master Tigress." Pantelis gestured to the Kun Fu master, as she stepped onto the platform, gazing down at the many soldiers with her yellow eyes. They gasped with shock at the sight, as more uneasy whispers drifted around the area.

"SHUT UP!" Pantelis roared at his soldiers, making a few wolves whimper in fear, as they all fell silent again.

"If you would all stop acting like a bunch of slack jawed cowards, then maybe we would have conquered China by now! Now be quiet, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in my torture chambers!" Pantelis threatened. "Any other complaints?"

Dead silence meant in reply, as he grinned at this. "That's what I thought."

"Now as I was saying, we are attacking the Dark Brotherhood, with Master Tigress, and we are going to do it without any complaints," Pantelis said through gritted teeth firmly, as he picked up on of his wolf soldiers by the scruff of his neck. "Right?" Pantelis leaned in closer to him, as the wolf whimpered, letting out a loud gulp, before nodding swiftly.

Pantelis dropped him back into the crowd at the sight of the nod. "Now get some rest! We attack tonight, at the Full Moon!" He shouted, turning to Fernando with a nod, before disappearing inside in fortress, followed by Tigress.

"You are all dismissed! Get out of here!" Fernando ordered loudly, pointing to the barracks, as the crowd of soldiers started to slowly make their way to their living quarters.

"Fernando! Follow me!" Pantelis ordered firmly, as he started back through the doorway. "We have a few preparations to make for the attack tonight…."

The Jade Palace…..

Po tumbled around on his side in his sleep, leaning on the edge of the bed.

Images flashed through his head, as he heard the distant sound of snarling wolves, watching the black, furry figures rush past him, at an unseen foe. The sounds of blades slashing through skin echoed in his ears, followed by the pained screeches of wolves.

That's when Pantelis appeared on top of a hill coated with blood, his sword pointed towards a large castle in the distance.

"ATTACK!" He roared as a horn sounded behind him, just as thousands of wolves and Komodo warriors charged at the fortress, blades and weapons unsheathed. That's when his view of the scene changed. Po soon found himself looking into a very dark, and black room. He could see many wolves around the room, and a hooded tiger, crawling desperately for a nearby dagger, as blood dripped from his mouth. Pantelis walked toward the figure with his sword, which was dripping with bright red blood, as he picked up the figure from the ground by the neck.

"I will not ask you again, where is Hattori Hanzo?" Pantelis growled, as he readied his sword on the mysterious figure.

He simply spat blood in Pantelis' face, making him flinch with anger.

"I will die before I give up my leader to a scum like you….." He wheezed angrily.

"That can be arranged," Pantelis said with an evil grin, as an orange figure walked into the room, Tigress.

"Do your worst," The figure growled through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Tigress grabbed him by the neck, and with one swift movement of her paw, his head cracked sideways, as his limp body fell to the ground.

Pantelis turned around to face his group of fellow soldiers. "FIND HIM! Hanzo cannot escape alive!"

That was when Po swiftly sat up from his sleep, gasping frantically for air, as he remembered the horrifying dream he had.

What had it all meant? Was it real?

These were all questions that had, but he knew immediately who he had to tell about it.

Shifu.

Po knew that he must know what to make of it, he usually always did. Morning light streamed in through the window, as Po swiftly sat up from his bed with a stretch. He really didn't want to get up now, but he knew that this was too important and disturbing for him to let it slip his mind.

Po made his way through the front door, as he walked down the wooden hallways until he had reached the kitchen. He didn't catch sight of Shifu, or any of the other masters.

This time, he continued through the Palace until he had reached the training room, instead finding Mitchicus there. He was training on a few armored dummies, delivering swift and brutal blows to them, sending smoke into the air as sweat appeared on his ruffled fur. His shoulders heaved with exhaustion, and the outsides of his eyes were black, because of his lack of sleep. This gave Po a change of plans.

He knew that Mitch had to know about it. Tigress was important to him too. But his eyes were drawn to the white tiger's chest. His vest was not on him as it usually was, and Po saw something very…peculiar…on his back. A red mark, easily visible, despite the fur of the tiger, lay there. But before he could investigate, the tiger turned, nodding to him, and putting his vest back on.

"Hey Mitch," Po said awkwardly, the white tiger giving him his full attention.

"You're up early," He remarked drowsily. "Are you alright Po?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have something to tell you, something that you are going to want to hear," Po started uneasily.

He didn't know how he was going to explain to him what he saw Tigress do in his dreams. He knew Mitch would probably never believe him if he knew….

"What is it?" Mitchicus asked impatiently. He was eager for any news about Tigress, after all, she was his wife.

Po explained the whole story about his dream/vision, about Pantelis attacking the fortress, about Tigress killing an unarmed opponent at his side, and about what Pantelis had been asking for.

"So you are telling me…that my wife is fighting alongside that monster?" Mitchicus growled with anger. "I don't believe a word of it, this can't be true!" His voice was full of pain, and despair, but he knew that Po was right, as he turned away from him.

"I didn't believe it at first either Mitch, but I know what I saw," Po replied gravely.

Mitchicus sat down on the ground, putting his head into his paws briefly. Po sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I want her back just as much as you do, you know that. And we will get her back Mitch I promise!" Po told him, trying to sound confident.

Suddenly, the white tiger sat up from the ground swiftly.

"You're darn right we are," He growled as he started into the palace boldly.

"Where are you going?" Po asked worryingly as he darted beside Mitchicus.

"To talk to Shifu, he has to know about what you saw," Mitch replied firmly.

"C'mon Mitch, we can't be too rash!" Po insisted as he stepped in front of him.

He was starting to regret telling him about the vision in the first place, because now he had gotten him all worked up about Tigress again!

"You just gave me very important news," Mitchicus pointed out as he stormed through Po, "if anyone else needs to know, it is Shifu himself."

They had soon reached the Pool of Sacred Tears, were they found Master Shifu on the ground next to it, meditating. Mitchicus didn't waste a moment to spare, as he approached Shifu swiftly. Shifu' ears twitched at the sound of his presence, while he kept meditating.

"I sense something troubles you Master Mitchicus," Shifu remarked without turning his head.

"Indeed Master, Po has something to tell you," Mitch replied swiftly, glancing to the panda. Po shifted his gaze around the room nervously, trying to figure out how to explain what he had seen.

"Master, I have been having these troubling dreams lately…." Po started uneasily. "But these aren't any ordinary dreams, I think they might be trying to tell me something."

"Really? What makes you sure that they are trying to tell you something?" Shifu asked quietly.

Po sighed with frustration, knowing that he had to get to the point now.

"Because I saw Tigress," Po blurted out, making Shifu immediately open his eyes in surprise. He sat up from the ground quietly, turning his now troubled gaze to both of the masters.

"Tigress? Are you sure?" Shifu asked swiftly.

"Yes master," Po replied bluntly, lowering his head. "But you won't want to hear what she has done," he added gravely.

"What? What did you see her do?" Shifu asked with worry.

Po gazed back up at Shifu, knowing what his Master's reaction would be.

"I saw her kill an unarmed man," Po reluctantly replied. Shifu gazed back at him in disbelief. "What?"

"And I saw her fighting alongside Pantelis," He added.

"Against who?" Shifu demanded.

"I don't know….. I saw this hooded tiger on the ground that Tigress had killed. Pantelis sat by the whole scene while she did this, didn't even try to attack or make a move on her. And her eyes….." Po trailed off, remembering her changed of eye color.

He knew for a fact that her eyes were amber red, not yellow, as he had seen them in his dreams. So could this have meant that Pantelis has done something to her?

"What about her eyes?" Shifu asked impatiently.

"They were yellow," Po replied, "It was like there was some kind of energy coming from them…. Like it wasn't her that was doing it."

It took a minute for Shifu to take everything in, as his eyes darted around the room for a minute, before he finally replied.

"This can only mean one thing," He told them darkly, a grave expression on his face. "Pantelis has done something to twist Tigress' mind. If I know Tigress at all, she would never kill anyone without a good reason, let alone for Pantelis." Shifu insisted firmly.

"So she's brainwashed otherwise?" Po asked with disbelief. "I am afraid so," Shifu replied, looking down at the Pool with grief.

"Well, can't we save her somehow? There has to be a way Master, isn't there?" Mitchicus asked, frantic with concern for his love.

Shifu didn't look up from the pool. "I will do everything I can to find a cure, but until then, all we can do is wait," He said shamefully.

Mitchicus sighed with frustration, his eyes clouded with worry as he lowered his head.

"I am sorry Mitchicus," Shifu told him softly.

But Mitch stormed off in reply, clearly not in the mood for talking anymore.

"Could you please put his mind at ease?" Shifu asked Po, while not taking his eyes off the ground.

"I will do what I can Master," Po replied, bowing with respect, before turning to leave.

Once he was gone, Shifu knelt down beside the Pool with grief. "Oogway, please help us," He whispered to the heavens above him.


End file.
